Batcation
by ForeverBatgirl
Summary: The BatClan goes on a vacation
1. Chapter 1

"Please?!" "No" "PLEASE?!" "NO" "But Batman...," chimed the young bats (Robin,  
Batgirl, Nightwing, and Red Hood). "No, we're NOT going on vacation."

Two  
hours later(with added blackmail }:) )  
"Pack your bags Alfred we're going  
on a Batcation," sighed Bruce "Very well sir, should I pack the swimming suits?"  
"Along with your amazing cookies too please" added Dick "Oh, Master Dick I did  
not see you there," said Alfred not at all scared of the bird appearing from out  
of nowhere, "And Miss Barbara, Master Tim, and Master Jason," he added. Suddenly  
they heard a knock, Alfred opened the door to Wally "I heard you guys were going  
on a vacation," he said,"can I come?" "Dude it's a Batcation, sorry but it's for  
bats only" replied Dick "Please?!" "No," growled Batman. "Fine," said Wally a  
smirk growing on his face. "But I have a photo of you in a pink dress!" He  
laughed but than the bats threw blackmail at him "Your baby photos" "You making  
out with Artemis" "Grade 3 crush" "You dressing up" "You trying sausages.*" At  
this Wally turned and ran out. They could hear cries of "Stalkers!" Echoing.  
"We're taking the BatPlane, lets go" said Batman. They were off.

*His reaction was extreme


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
Sorry I TOTALLY forgot to do this:  
A) This is my first fanfic so PLEASE don't kill me if I forget to update  
B) I own NOTHING, tell them Wally, Wally: "Huh? How did I get here?"  
Me: That's not the point, tell them *narrows eyes*  
Wally: WHAT?! Why?  
Me: Because I said and I have cookies!  
Wally: Ok, Ok, *to the audience* the person with cookies owns nothing!

Na na na na BREAKLINE!

"Wahoo! We're finally on vacation!" Yelled Tim. "If I may Master Tim," Alfred cut in, "in the Bat family we refer to it as a Batcation" "Oh". "Hey Bruce, where are we going first?" Asked Dick. "Up in the mountains, I have a small house in the Rocky Mountains," answered Bruce.

After a plane ride...

This 'small house' turned out to be a two story house leaning off the mountain side with a giant window. Bruce told them the only way up was to hike to the top. The teens left in a large group, while Bruce and Alfred teamed up.

After 3 days...

The teens arrived to find out that Bruce and Alfred had been there for those 3 days. They also found out that the house had a helicopter pad. Also, Bruce put them though several training exercises. One night the young Bats had a meeting in Nightwing's room. "Guys I thought this would be fun," huffed Tim. The other Bats just smiled "We've already booked a stay at the BatVilla on the BatBeach, on BatIsland," Bab's replied coolly.

"Uh... BatBeach? BatVilla?!" said Tim shocked. "It's a hidden place," explained Dick. "Oh"

A/N: Sorry my chapters are just short.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Im so sorry i was on vacation ;D, and forgot to update.  
Thank you to ALL my followers and people who favourited, I'm sorry it took this you have ANY ideas for where they should go next please tell me!  
I own nothing! Nothing!

Wait... Where's Dick? And Barbara? Tim? Jason? Anyone? Come on guys I know your in the rafters*rolls eyes* old trick much!* in loud voice* Oh who left Alfred's cookies lying out?  
Jason: WHAT! Where!  
Tim: YUM!  
Dick, Barbara: No! It's a trick!  
Me:To late! *throws net over them* (Bat-proof net!)* drags them to door* I win again!

BbbbbrrrreeeeaaakkkLINE!

'Ahhh,' thought Bruce soon he'd be home to Gotham. So he decided to take a nap, soon this Batcation would be over.

Bruce woke, stretched and looked out the window to find... SUN?! The beach, palm trees and surf didn't skip his notice. 'Where in the world am I?!' Wondered Bruce. He looked at his watch(the Robins have their gloves, Bruce has his watch) and yelled(he knew the young Bats were hiding somewhere) "THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!" And soon after "DICK! BARBARA! TIM! JASON!"

In the rafters of the boat house...

After the yelling had died down Tim asked "So the Bermuda Triangle, huh?" "Yeah the League each has their own island," replied Barbara

"The rumours about sea monsters and stuff isn't true, the League needed a place to relax, so this was created," said Dick waving a hand at the chain of islands they could see.

That's when Bruce appeared saying, "Give me the keys and fuel for the plane," adding for good measure "NOW"

Jason replied with a "We don't have it"  
"I know you do" "Nope, the Flash has it now" "Where," there was no point in keeping him from the answer "on his island" Bruce swore.

They(minus Tim) knew that the speedsters island was almost impossible to get to. The speedster often invited other speedsters to race around his track, creating large swirls of air that circled the island.

The swirls kept planes and other flying objects from landing, boats got caught in them too.

"How long," grumbled Bruce finally admitting defeat

"Two weeks" all of the young Bats smirked.

"Shall I prepare the house?" Asked Alfred hiding his smirk (after all Bruce wasn't the only one with Bat training).

AS N  
J O

The young Bats jaws dropped as they stared at the 'house'. Of course they were used to mansions, but they weren't expecting it this time.

"Heated pool, hot tub, 50 bedrooms, balconies, full gym, training room, etc," listed Bruce. "I don't use it much, but why not?" With that Bruce went upstairs to his bedroom.

"But does it have an ice cream machine?" Asked Jason to no one in particular. "It does not, Master Jason" answered Alfred

"Let's hit the beach first!" Tim yelled. Everyone shrugged and nodded, they didn't go to the beach much in Gotham.

Bruce...  
How to get back at kids...  
1. Must get revenge... But where to go?


End file.
